highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuroka
| Romaji = Kuroka | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Nekomata (Nekoshou) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = Cat (by Fenrir) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Hazel-Gold | Equipment = Senjutsu Youjutsu Spatial Manipulation Magic Stealth Flight | Relatives = Unnamed Human Father † Fujimai (Mother) † Koneko Toujou (Younger Sister) | Affiliations = Unnamed Devil's Peerage (Formerly) Khaos Brigade (Formerly) Vali Team (Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Bishop (2 Pieces) SS-Class Stray Devil (Formerly) | Voice Actor = Minami Takahashi (Japanese) Lydia Mackay (English)}} Kuroka is a Nekoshou, a rare species of Nekomata, and a member of the Vali Team previously belonging to the Khaos Brigade. She is the older sister of Koneko Toujou and a former SS-Class Stray Devil who was one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals. Appearance Kuroka is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her body measurements are cm. Kuroka's height is 161 cm (5 feet 3 inches). Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size. In her Nekomata form, which she is mostly in, she grows a pair of black cat ears and two black tails. Personality Kuroka seems very playful, easy going, simple minded, and enjoys teasing people. She is also vulgar, using her beauty and sensuousness as a weapon in her arsenal of teasing. Kuroka loves her little sister Koneko dearly, though she seems to have trouble showing it at times, preferring to tease her. She has expressed an interest in having strong children, having propositioned both Vali and Issei, who both have Heavenly Dragons inside of them. It is hinted that the reason as to why she wants to have strong children is because she wants her species, the Nekoshou, to bloom once again, as their species is currently on the brink of extinction. Adding to her feline personality, Kuroka often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), mimicking a cat's meow. History Kuroka is the older sister of Koneko (then known as Shirone) who was born to a rare species among the Nekomata, called the Nekoshou. After losing her parents, she and her sister were later taken in by an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, and she was reincarnated as the Devil's Bishop using up two Evil Pieces. While serving her master, she became extremely talented in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and her magical power as a Bishop became so great that she surpassed her own master in terms of magical power alone. This later became her undoing when she later became a Stray Devil after she killed her master, with everyone assuming that she was drunk with her own powers (but the real reason was to protect her sister from her master who tried to do tests on her in his research of creating a Super Devil) and became the cause of her sister's near-execution and depression, as well as the reason why she refuses to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu. Following the incident, she became one of the Underworld's most wanted criminals, ranking at SS-Class. At some point before the series, she joined the Khaos Brigade along with the rest of the Vali Team. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Kuroka appears in Volume 5 during the Young Devil's Gathering alongside Bikou, attempting to take her sister despite Vali's orders and Bikou's warnings. She was then confronted by Issei and Rias, and fought the former after incapacitating Rias and Koneko with her poison mist Youjutsu, knocking down Issei in just two hits. However, the tides turned when Issei poked Rias' breasts to achieve his Balance Breaker. After being warned by Issei, who stopped his fist before striking her, Kuroka retreats from the battle with Arthur Pendragon covering her and Bikou's escape. The Heroic Oppai Dragon She reappears in Volume 7 alongside her teammates from the Vali Team in a temporary alliance with the Gremory Team to battle Loki and Fenrir. Prior to the final battle, she asked if Issei is interested in having a sexual relationship with her mainly because she wants his "genes" for strong babies, which she tried with Vali but he denied. During the final battle, she was the one to transfer Vali and Fenrir to a different place in an attempt to capture Fenrir. In Volume 11, she, Fenrir, and Le Fay Pendragon acted as Ophis' bodyguards at the Hyoudou Residence, where she negated Koneko's mating season due to it being extremely dangerous on her body. During the attack by Cao Cao and Georg, Kuroka and Le Fay used a magic circle to switch Vali and Fenrir's position, allowing Vali to join the fight. Kuroka, however, was injured while protecting her sister after Cao Cao redirects Vali's attack to Koneko. While recuperating from her injury, she reveals to Issei that her previous master was a power-hungry person who would make even his servants and their families go through crazy power-ups, and intended to use Koneko as an experiment to test the power of a Nekomata, therefore Kuroka was forced to kill her master to protect her sister. She later proposes to teach her sister the Nekomata's Senjutsu and Youjutsu, and is somewhat surprised when Koneko agreed. In Volume 12, she and the rest of the Vali Team were hiding in the Gremory Palace while waiting for Vali to recuperate from his curse that he received from Samael. She and the rest of the Vali Team later go to the Realm of the Dead and started a fight with the Grim Reapers under Hades. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions She, along with Le Fay Pendragon, later moved into the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 14 as semi-permanent residents so that she could teach her sister on how to use her powers better while making a mess out of Issei's house (much to his dismay), with Le Fay apologizing for Kuroka's actions. After seeing Kuroka reading a book regarding Senjutsu to teach her sister, Issei asked if Kuroka wanted to reconcile with Koneko but Kuroka feels that she did something horrible to her sister, even if it was to protect her as she was blamed by many Devils and was even nearly executed. Issei reassured her that he would help the two sisters patch up their relationship when the time comes, adding that Koneko's smile was the most important thing to him. Kuroka finally understood the reason why all the girls around Issei were falling for him, claiming that he was more charming than normal handsome men. She was later absent during the attack of the Khaos Brigade due to Vali calling her and Le Fay back to assist him with his own battle. She appears again in Volume 15, where she and Le Fay talk about the Vali Team's battle against Aži Dahāka and later recommends Le Fay as Issei's pact Magician. In Volume 16, she and the rest of the Vali Team participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D and became the house guests of the Hyoudou Residence. In Volume 20, the Vali Team were able to find the location of the stolen City Agreas that Qlippoth are using as their base of operations. Kuroka and Le Fay headed to the Hyoudou Residence to inform the others, which led D×D to launch a counter attack against Qlippoth. In Volume 21, Kuroka and the rest of her team mates were sent to the Northern Europe region alongside Tobio Ikuse and Lavinia Reni, to prepare for Qlippoth's attack where they battled the army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails, while Vali goes up against Aži Dahāka. At the conclusion of the war, Kuroka and her team notice Azazel (who along with the other Mythology leaders) prepare to seal Trihexa in the Isolated Barrier Field along with themselves. He tells them all to look after Vali while he's gone. In Volume 22, Kuroka and the rest of the Vali Team goes fishing with the Occult Research Club and Issei's parents. Kuroka says she'll support Koneko, Ravel, Gasper, and Valerie, then eating the fishes deliciously once they catch them, with Koneko saying they won't give anymore fishes to her. Powers & Abilities Magic Expert: As a Bishop worth two Bishop pieces, Kuroka possesses great magical abilities and talent. She is proficient in using magic such as teleportation magic, defensive magic and Devil Magic. It is stated by Koneko that Kuroka's power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Kuroka is a very skilled Senjutsu and Youjutsu user, being able to create mirage copies of herself to throw her opponents off. She is capable of combining both her techniques to fire concentrated blasts of energy. She can also create a poisonous mist to restrain her opponents. Dragons, however, are immune to it. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from magic, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Kuroka has also shown the ability to be able to perform space-time manipulation though at this point she can only manipulate space. Stealth: Kuroka uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Flight: Being a Devil, Kuroka can fly using her bat-like wings. Quotes Trivia *Kuroka's birthday is on October 1st.Ishibumi's twitter *Kuroka's name means "Black Song", in reference to her hair and tail color. *In one of the illustrations from Volume 7 of the light novels, Kuroka's ears were colored white instead of the original black. This error was later corrected as shown in Volume 11. *Kuroka makes Le Fay do her laundry as she is too lazy to do housework in the Hyoudou Residence. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Nekomata Category:Youkai Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Vali Team Category:Bishop Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Former Antagonist Category:Featured Article